


小偷玫瑰

by FairyTalesAndLies



Category: DC Extended Universe RPF, Shazam! (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 02:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19039495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyTalesAndLies/pseuds/FairyTalesAndLies
Summary: Jack直到偷拿了Asher的驾照安安稳稳进了酒吧，才算是认同那个说他俩有点像的言论。





	小偷玫瑰

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：OOC，关于夫妻相梗的一点玩法，涉及IT犹太闺蜜组，注意避雷。

一  
Wyatt Oleff对于Jack忽然给他和Finn单独拉了个群组这件事有点不安。或许程度不是有点，而是特别。  
说真的，他在《IT》剧组里能认同的正常人实在是不多。其中当然包括Wyatt自己，但绝对不可能包括的就是这两个莫名其妙和他待在一个刚刚创建不久的群里，还在诡异的沉默着的朋友。  
行，他姑且把那位常驻美国的加拿大人当做有时差而忽略。可为何让一直优哉游哉的Wyatt陷入头痛的焦虑中的那位始作俑者，还在一声不吭。  
这可一点不像Jack的性格。  
Wyatt犹豫了一会儿，他注定做不到像Finn那样洒脱。  
他在片场寻了个角落，斟酌着问：“发生了什么吗，Jack？”

然而那边不知过了多久才慢吞吞的回了一句：“交流感情。”  
这是Wyatt在认识Jack之后第不知多少次想给他套上麻袋殴打一顿。  
他想了想大家的日程，Jack那头兴许正是在沙赞新一季的剧组。虽然不太可能，但Jack不会是受什么刺激了吧——Wyatt敲了几个字：“只有我们三个交流吗？”  
那头的Jack还是慢条斯理的：“是的，可能是因为你有点基，让你很柔软。”  
心说“你可以直接夸我柔软”的Wyatt对此已经麻木：“我有女朋友的。”——换来Jack改过的一句“气质上有点基”——“所以Finn也是因为基才被拉进来的吗？”  
“不是，”对面的傻孩子还很诚恳，“因为Finn懒得理会任何事。”  
Wyatt对自己专门针对Jack的好脾气决定不做挣扎，他接着引导：“所以呢，你是终于发现自己的Bi倾向了吗？”  
Jack很迷茫：“我有吗？”  
Wyatt那句“不要紧张，我们都会支持你的”还没有发送出去，那头的Jack已经手速极快的来了一句“话说，我和Asher是不是长得有点像？”

Asher，哪个Asher？  
Wyatt的思路在这个疑问和想要掐死（又一次）隔着远距离各种损毁的波段对面胡言乱语的弟弟之间卡了壳。  
而不知道像是在哪个时差冬眠的毒蛇刚刚睡醒一般，Finn懒洋洋的插了一句：  
“是的，有一点。”

二  
似乎是从他们十四五岁起，关于Asher和Jack长得有些类似的言论就存在了。不是很常见，更多的是调侃。  
Asher听见这句话时的表现是怎样来着？  
他转过头，朝着Jack笑出两个深得足以把人溺死的酒窝，然后捏了捏Jack摆出一副疑惑又荒谬的表情的脸，在被Jack避开以后改成了揉了揉他的头发。  
“有吗，这一头卷毛，有吗？”  
Jack也觉得这鬼扯的结论相当没必要，同一个属性的犹太血统给他俩带来的影响完全是两个极端。他推开那个比他宽了一点，而且注定还会继续比他宽的臂膀。  
“热。”  
而这没必要的看法不知为何被Jack记到了现在。

十七岁的Jack除了身高和极其粗糙从未打理过的日常以外，与十四岁时也没什么太大变化。永远是欠揍又惹人怜爱，怜爱完更是想揍他一顿的循环往复，一条合理的闭合链条。  
Asher比Jack大上一岁，兴许Asher的外貌才更符合大家对美国少年的幻想。阳光，高大，肌肉坚实然而不过分，整个线条还是流畅而漂亮的。他的酒窝，他的绿色狗狗眼，Jack认为这辈子只见过这一位能把它们结合得这么好的男孩。  
感谢你父母吧，Asher Angel。  
Jack看着Asher用他那张无往不利的脸对着工作人员笑着。那个笑容有点傻乎乎的，是未经世事的大男孩所能拥有的最为恰到好处的愉悦与天真。

是的，天真。他能在这个比他大了一岁的，小小年纪便混迹于娱乐圈的，能让姑娘们和一部分小伙子们前仆后继的英俊帅哥脸上，看见一点难得的天真。  
等Jack把这秘密的想法告诉群组里眼巴巴等他八卦的Wyatt和Finn（或许）之后，那个他一度怀疑已经扔了手机去偷懒睡觉的加拿大人，发来了一连串大笑语音。  
“说真的，Jack，”Finn笑得上气不接下气，“每当这时候我才会发现你年纪还小——你可是个专业演员，人设这东西该不会不懂吧——”  
可能这就是症结所在。

然而Asher看着Jack的眼神不是假的，搂住Jack肩膀的力度不是假的，冲着Jack微笑时带着微醺酒气的专注不是假的，把在客厅打游戏睡着的Jack扛进卧室再盖上的被子不是假的。  
他们有那么那么多的不同。  
迪士尼小王子按部就班的生活着，校园明星，正统帅哥；而Jack的人生和朋友历来都是一团胡言乱语，净充斥着些会让Asher皱着眉说“Stop it”的话题。  
就连运动这方面，Jack除了滑板以外，今年刚刚进阶到普拉提（别笑，笑的人都是刻板印象），而Asher，除开篮球，Jack对他的那些爱好都叫不出名了。  
可在内心深处有一点小小的，亟待生根发芽的清脆声音在无辜的诱惑着Jack。  
他和他，是有点像的。  
是兀自疯长的窃喜，逐渐根深蒂固着。

“Finn你可真是个悲观主义者。” Wyatt不由自主的反驳，接着他转向陷入沉思的Jack，“我不会给你下定义，Jack，可是你现在对我不熟悉的这位Mr.Angel的感觉，你一定在别人身上经历过。”  
“什么？”Jack无尽恐慌，“我对你可没有过这样的想法，有Asher一个谜团就足够我困惑的了。”  
“闭嘴，Jack Dylan Grazer。” Wyatt温柔的回答，“把你的Asher约出去相处，你会想明白的。”

三  
Asher不会知道自己在这个夏末初秋的时节，坐在郊区片场边一家廉价的咖啡馆与Jack大眼瞪小眼的起因是Wyatt的一句话。  
他最近有点混乱，在跟Jack拍对手戏时总是不自主的看向对方的嘴唇。刚刚好的薄，搭配着Jack那张小到不可思议的脸，很适合双手轻轻捧着他的下巴在萤火虫天空下落下一个紧张又单纯的吻。  
是的，他对这个小他一岁的哥们儿起了点不该有的心思。

这算是场date吗？咬着吸管的Asher茫然的环顾四周，在闻到周遭大汉身上止不住的体味，看到桌子上可能已经去世千百年的植株之后，内心不知怎的松了口气。  
他不觉得Jack要约人出去的话，品味能这么糟糕。  
那可是JDG！Asher所能认识的最艺术性，或者最神经质的人。  
Jack喜欢一个人，一定掏心挖肺，樱桃色的跑车，独角兽的尾巴毛，老头衫配上冰淇淋——他越夸张，越是代表喜欢的程度之深。  
而Asher平静的感受了一下这座咖啡馆里平庸的音乐，平庸的气氛，平庸的咖啡豆。  
它就连平庸这两个字都做不到极致。

不过谁叫我们都在没什么选择的郊区，也兴许Jack会有什么急事找我商量。  
Asher在内心给Jack的行为捏造了几个站不住脚的借口，接着他放过了被咬得扁平的吸管，看向神游天外的卷毛少年。顺手把他落在额头上的头发随意拨了拨，Jack也心安理得的接受。  
他俩都没注意到自己的行为其实在这个年纪来说都算是有点过分亲密了。  
十八岁和十七岁，在有些州都能就地结婚了。  
而他们两个，坦坦荡荡的享受着假装情侣带来的双人折扣。只是另一个过分坦然的人恐怕一点不知道他的假男朋友现下想对他做出什么事。

Asher的假男朋友顶着咖啡馆糟糕的音乐开了第一句金口：  
“Asher，你和你前女友相处得都怎么样？”  
Asher心下一沉，按照他以往的经验（你永远不会搞清楚青春期的校园恋爱会有多么复杂），这种话题最终会引向对方沉痛而又严肃的“我好像爱上了一个女孩，哥们”。  
这个年龄的爱情基本都是陨石，烧过就算了。但这不意味着在它砸向地面之后，留下的深坑印记不会痛。  
他不想让Jack痛，不想让眼前这个狡猾的，精明而又疯狂的，随随便便闯进他的心而不打算负责的小疯子痛。

只有我不会让你痛。  
这句话让Asher眨眨眼，露出个看不出防备的笑容来：  
“还不错，还是朋友。”  
Jack仍是不愿意放过他：“你有没有想过除了金发美妞之外的选项？”  
Asher舔了舔自己的半边虎牙，有点绷不住这个假笑：“怎么了，Jack？你这样会让我误会要给我介绍女朋友？”  
而对面的Jack坐在吧台椅上直视他许久，几十公分的距离忽然被汗臭味儿，被劣质的咖啡豆，被吱嘎作响的老旧家具填充殆尽，塞得满满的让Asher无论如何都靠近不了。  
“没什么，Asher。”

 

四  
“你让我约他出去了，然而什么结果都没有。”Jack理直气壮的推卸责任。  
视频对面的Wyatt斜了他一眼：“说真的，你以前有这么迟钝过吗——别说你什么收获都没有。”  
“听着，Jack，”“我刷过几次你在沙赞宣传的采访，虽然是被动的；你和他在一起，跟和我们在一起完全是不一样的。”  
“你变得有点乖，没那么怪，有点在意，又很好的掩饰起来。”  
“你还是你，可你总得知道你当时的想法是什么吧——”  
Jack回想了一下撒在Asher身上的大瓶婴儿爽身粉，以及各种诸如此类的微不足道的玩笑，接着大言不惭的说：“我是听话了许多——可说到我当时的想法。”  
“没有，”Jack抿抿嘴，“我的脑子不受我控制，只是一片空白。”  
Wyatt笑了笑，正打算说些什么，一边参与对话但一直没有对话过的Finn径自鼓起掌来：“我们的小Jack要谈恋爱啦！”  
不知道这是今天第几次忍耐然而没忍住，Wyatt终于能把闭嘴两个字说出口了。  
加拿大人咂咂嘴，念叨着“哪有那么复杂”。

Wyatt还想跟Finn调侃上几句，却发觉那个永远不会闭嘴的男孩竟然沉默了许久。  
“Jack？”  
Jack看着他们，脖颈上有一块被粗糙的牛仔服蹭出来的红痕。他背对着洛杉矶的夕阳，面貌模糊看不清表情。  
他轻轻的说：“其实我早就知道，但我有点怕。”  
怕是出错了，怕是暂时的，怕会弄丢他，怕会毁了他。

Jack凑近了摄像头，Wyatt终于能看清他尖削的下巴，以及相当不常见的，有点困惑和严肃的表情。  
“你这么mean，会和你的前任做朋友吗？” Wyatt问。  
“……我怎么感觉这个问题处处是陷阱？”  
“你不会，”Wyatt翻了个白眼，“所以滚去跟Asher表白，大不了一拍两散。反正你这个胆小鬼一定在打着逐渐疏远的主意。”  
“矫情。”Finn适时加了个形容。  
Jack投降似的举起手：“怎么还要人身攻击的？况且，”他顿了顿，“我能不能循序渐进一下？”

 

循序渐进的结果就是Asher明显感觉到Jack对自己的关注度提高到了有些令片场所有人都以为他惹毛了Jack的地步。  
“我摸不清他的路数，他可能要玩个大的了。”Zac同情的拍了拍Asher的肩膀。  
Asher不打算防备什么，对片场恶作剧的最佳态度就是直面它。他这四五年来的教训这么告诉他。

然而Jack的大招来得比想象中慢得多。  
那些用来麻痹Asher的小花招，早餐时多为他抢来的一杯橙汁，动作戏演完挤到他身边的创可贴，收工后篮球场边的一瓶矿泉水，等等，等等。好像确确实实起到了真正的麻痹作用，Asher不得不承认。  
他们搞得像一对认识很久了，最近才开始谈恋爱的校园情侣。  
Asher在大家一起东倒西歪的看电影，隔着整个昏暗的客厅，借着Faithe点名要看的《风月俏佳人》俏皮的光线下，看向那个正对着大屏幕出神的男孩。  
他有点想亲他，想看看他的腿会不会像电影里一样不自觉的翘起来。

拍摄要结束了，该对Jack告白了。  
他想，是时候捅自己一刀了。也许长达一年不见以后再见面，Asher能收拾好自己的情绪胡扯一句“当时是开玩笑的”。  
这会是个不能更真实的玩笑了。

五  
你们如果真成了，绝对会是一对最迟钝不过的情侣了。  
Wyatt看着Jack焦急又带点愤怒的在自己房间兜圈子：“第一次有事情脱离掌控，哈？”  
“是的，太奇怪了，他怎么能对我无动于衷？”Jack自暴自弃起来，“是哪里出了错？”

“好，我们再梳理一下——” Wyatt深深的叹了口气。  
“早餐上的关心，Check。”  
“片场上的支持，Check。”  
“日常上的相处，Check。”

“……你确定都一一做了吗，Jack？” Wyatt忽然对自己的感情经验也没那么确定了——全是这一对的错。  
看着Jack死命点头，Wyatt头痛的圈了一下不知道窥屏进程到哪里的Finn：“你的高见，请。”  
Finn绝对在随时待命：“过程没问题，也没有结果，”他残酷的追加，“那就是开始出错了。”  
“开始，开始。”Jack恍然大悟，“我明白了。”  
“你明白什么了？” Wyatt看见Jack像被野狗追一样的迅速挂了视频连接，深怕这家伙做出什么不可控的事情，“你去哪了——我们要不要跟监护人联系，Finn？”  
“嗯？”很明显Finn在发着呆，“没关系，给他半小时，然后把来龙去脉解释给Asher听。”

 

他怎么能没想到！  
女孩子们对初次约会的地点都会有对仪式感的偏好，他怎么能因为对象性别是个男孩而忽略了这一点呢？  
Jack不应该猴急的，应该像往常一样，仔仔细细的规划一切，先展示自己的孔雀尾巴，再给对方一个永生难忘的惊喜。  
可是，那是Asher。  
Asher生来就是破坏他的习惯、擅长和游刃有余的。

所以他得弥补他。  
在这荒郊野外，突然让Jack准备个惊喜也不现实。他咬着嘴唇苦恼着，忽然想起剧组那群年轻的工作人员貌似说过，附近镇上有个酒吧相当不错。  
没办法，咖啡馆的错误，就靠酒吧覆盖吧——Jack的逻辑课上得不是很好，这结论来得莫名其妙更是理所应当。  
可他才十七岁。Jack的眼睛转了一圈。  
常有人说Jack和Asher长得有点像——  
这个混球顺手抓着Asher扔在橱柜上毫不设防的驾照出了门。

我先去踩踩点，考虑考虑怎么说。他清了清嗓子里并不存在的异物。然后把我的Asher叫来，一切都按计划走。  
我可真是个天才。

 

这家名为“玫瑰贼”的酒吧，音量监测系统肯定需要更新了。再加上花里胡哨的光线简直能晃瞎人类的眼睛。  
不过这也是门口的保镖随手把Jack放进来的理由。  
他没想到他从小到大向往的酒吧内部居然是这样——也称不上失望，只是Jack忽然意识到工作人员说的不错可能不是他想的那样，嗯……兴许是落实到那群同样在找乐子的美丽大姐姐，和大哥哥身上。  
成年人啊。

他皱着眉头有点进退两难，刚想礼貌的转身道别，那酒保便起身拦了他一下：“过来坐吧，放轻松，”酒保对他挤眉弄眼，“我知道小孩子总有好奇心。”  
Jack有点紧张，他闻到空气里有一股让人焦躁的烟味：“你要举报我吗？”  
“不会，孩子。”酒保笑了笑，一只杯子顺着吧台滑过来，“帮忙喝一杯吧，我有指标的。”

Jack咽了咽口水，环顾了一下四周虽然迷醉但还克制的人群。  
酒保似乎知道他在想什么，顺手拍了拍在乱七八糟的灯光下难以看清的执照：“正当生意，别怕。”  
Jack定了定神，双手捧起那个有点重的酒杯，小小的抿了一口。  
好苦。还带着微酸的发酵味儿，折磨着他的舌尖和心脏。  
对小孩子来说，前调的柑橘味儿和玫瑰香都盖不住深藏在最后的广藿香。  
Jack皱着脸，吐了一小口回去。  
那酒保还想开他玩笑，结果被门口的一点骚动吸引了注意。

Jack鼓着脸颊，想拿一口空气淡化苦味，他跟着视线看过去。  
那大步走进来，笑得一脸无奈的人，是Asher。

说来不可思议，Asher像自带阳光，冲淡了Jack所有的不安，和全酒吧的乌烟瘴气。  
就连他嘴里的苦味儿都转化成了玫瑰张扬嚣张的甜。

Asher走到他眼前，俯视他，摇着头说：“你说谎了，Jack。”  
他的话有点重，但语气绝对没有指责的意思，甚至还包含着暗暗的纵容和宠溺。  
你会把我宠坏的。那一点酒精似乎冲上来了，Jack不由得有点不快。  
你宠坏我了就走掉，哪有这样平白的好事。  
你种了一只高贵的花就弃之不顾，哪怕掐掉花冠杀害它带它走呢。

“我只是来见见世面。”Jack也不知道自己在说什么胡话，但总觉得想和Asher吵上一架。  
“见世面是吗。”他没想到Asher居然自嘲的一笑，“我就是你的世面。”

六  
Jack本以为说完那么酷的一句话后，Asher会带着他径直去家酒店——不得不说他有点期待来着。  
然而淳朴的Asher很明显没想到这一茬。  
他居然带着Jack回了那家糟糕的廉价咖啡厅——Jack看了一眼，还有半小时就要打烊的那种。  
Asher有点紧张，抓住Jack右手的手不自主的收紧了。  
Jack没在意那点疼痛，反而很满意Asher在他身上留下的痕迹。

“你要对我说什么，Asher？”  
“你是不是有话想告诉我，Jack？”  
气氛有点微妙，这两句在他们腹中徘徊已久的话语还是没能说出口。

Jack眨眨眼睛，把一条腿在桌布的遮掩下轻轻的卡到了Asher的两腿之间。  
换来的是Asher差点打翻茶杯毁了绸布的反应：“Jack！”  
Jack无趣的收回腿：“没意思，我以为你说那话的意思是想操我。”  
“……”Asher的脸眼瞅着迅速覆上一层烧红的颜色。

就在Jack以为模范男孩又一次哑口无言的时候，Asher终于找回了自己的声音：  
“我是、我是想操你。”他深吸一口气，“天哪我没想到告白场面居然是这样的——”

Jack手上的茶杯还是没保住，天可怜见砸在了地面上。  
在店主的怒吼声中，Jack终于反应了过来：“告白？”  
Asher扔下现金赶忙抓住Jack的手逃跑，还不忘回答了一句：“是的，告白。”

或许你知道传言中你和我长得有点像？  
我不知道他们怎么从我们天差地别的长相里看见这一点的。  
然而，然而。

就像许多生活久了的夫妻气质都会趋同一致一样，这叫做变色龙效应还是什么的，我和你的起点就赢在了此处。  
不得不说这让我有点不自主的狂热的窃喜。  
30亿光年以外，阿贝尔-2744星系，来自远古时期4个不同的星系群在数亿年间互相非本意的碰撞，才会有那么一段是玫瑰颜色。  
而你与我，连旁人都在说。  
你看你看，我们天生一对。

我知道你的不安，你的理想，你的懒惰。  
你也了解我的认真，我的单纯，我的骄矜。  
你知道客厅里的我打开的是哪一款单机游戏。  
我知道一墙之隔的你每晚都在折磨你可怜的枕头。  
放过你的枕头吧，直接来找我。

所以回应Asher的是什么？  
是洒在Jack前襟的玫瑰茶渍，和他拉下Asher的领子亲上去的那一瞬间爆出的一句“该死”。  
是他唇齿间带着药香和一点点苦涩的酒精味道。  
没关系，Asher会中和好一切的。

 

七  
当夜苦苦等待Jack的回信的Wyatt看了看手机上的时间欲言又止。  
他当然知道应当是发生了什么，正打算跟很可能并不存在的Finn道声晚安，结果就见屏幕上多了干净利落的几个字：  
“看来Jack也有了性生活。”  
Wyatt不再犹豫，附赠一个白眼后，下一秒就拉黑了本群组。

反正也没什么用处了，不是吗。

Fin


End file.
